


你xGG

by Wielaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wielaine/pseuds/Wielaine
Summary: 你如何帮助黑魔王逃离美国魔法国会





	你xGG

**Author's Note:**

> 一切为了搞魔王  
> 魔杖play，限制高潮，射尿

“务必看紧他，别被他的花言巧语所迷惑，你是我们换的第三批守卫了。”塞拉菲娜对我说道，“再过些日子他会得到他该有的审判。”  
“我会竭尽所能，主席夫人。”你低下头以示知会。

你的左手边便是关押着黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃的囚室，只有一束阳光能通过缝隙照进黑暗的角落里，他的周围还施了屏障，即便是一只虫子也飞不到他的身边去。  
你对上了他的眼睛，格林德沃也看向你，带着一丝捉摸不定的浅笑。  
“塞拉菲娜平时对你使唤习惯了吧，魔法部的高层总是以自我为中心，不觉得可笑吗？”他的声音宛若恶魔的低语，“这么多年，可曾有人重用过你，而不只是看门？”  
“我知道自身的价值。”你有些语塞。  
“自己知道有什么用，你有没有想过创造一个更好的世界？一个由巫师统治的世界，我们可以摆脱那个该死的保密法，无能的麻瓜会被我们踩在脚底。“他异色的眼睛染上了阴暗，你感觉自己的喉咙滚动了一下。  
那一瞬间你真的对他的说辞有一丝心动，但更不如说是沉迷在他美丽的蓝白瞳孔里。  
“我怎么相信你，我又能得到什么好处？“  
“我可以把我给你。“

你不知道你是怎样鬼使神差一般走进了那间囚室，解开了格林德沃周围的屏障，并把整间房间施了屏蔽咒语。  
这种感觉像是一步步走向魔鬼的深渊，自己则像是被色诱的下流嫖客。  
他开始轻笑着解身上的衣服，你则倾身将他压在了身下。  
那片阴影下笼罩的，是如今驰骋欧洲的黑魔王。  
你还没来得及欣赏凑得如此近的双眼，格林德沃已经吻住了你的双唇，世人所说的那银舌头在你的口中来回游走，带着侵略的气息，错愕中你感觉自己那里硬了，心里骂了一声该死，开始解他的裤子。  
“你倒是急不可耐啊，欲火焚身得这么快，我让你很着迷吗？“  
“你说呢，魔王先生？“你有些报复性地咬住他的下唇，右手往他的下身移动。  
“不许前面加上魔王两个字，听起来太蠢了，“格林德沃好像用德语骂了一句脏话，用他的性器摩擦着你滚烫的欲望，。  
“遵命，先生。“  
手指试探性地深入他的甬道，然后无止尽地只想索取更多，身下的人发出一丝好听的闷哼，当你的肉刃挺进里面时，格林德沃的呻吟带上了绵长的尾音，你突然感觉有很多难以启齿的想法一起涌上来，他曾经折磨过那么多人，而自己真想好好折磨他。  
“先生，您现在好美。“  
你的性器并没有进入很深，而是在肉壁上反复摩擦，听着他高低不一的叫唤，好像在弹奏一曲天籁，直到一个点，魔王的喘息开始变得粗重，你吻上他，继而转到他的耳边问道：  
“是这里吗？“  
他的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了，你开始反复用力摩擦着那块地方，身下的人勾上你的脖颈，他额前的白发沾上了汗水。  
“嗯…啊…我还想要…“  
你的下身开始向他的内里抽送更多，每次的抽出都带上一阵黏腻的水渍，可以看见软肉的翕动，你开始亲吻他泛红的眼角，然后是胸前的两点，成熟男人的躯体总是让人欲罢不能，尤其是下面，你可以感受到进入他内壁里翻动的一层层褶皱，宛若盛放的玫瑰。  
抽插的速度越来越快，身下人的甬道开始有规律地收缩，你知道他要到了，之前龌龊的想法想在此刻付诸与现实，你突然起身，拿起了身旁黑色的绸缎长盒。  
“先生，您许久都未使用它了。”你握着老魔杖，它节骨分明，触感有些冰冷，“它可不能在这不见天日的小地方里腐朽了。”  
“你…你敢…“  
你欺身将它伸进了魔王的后穴，内里的软肉紧紧地包裹着那根接骨木魔杖，你头一次感受到何为魔杖也说被赋予了生命。  
格林德沃浑身痉挛着，嘴里是难以抑制的呻吟，难以想象这样一位叱诧风云的人物，在性事上竟如此可人，你快速地抽出魔杖，然后用右手恶意地堵住了他的马眼。  
“嗯…不…“即将临界的快感被半路拦截的感受肯定很糟糕，魔王的小穴早已泥泞不堪，你低下头轻轻地说：”先生，您有求于我…不只是我过几日会帮助您逃离这里，还有现在…“  
“啊…你放开…我真的不行了…”格林德沃用右手捂上自己的嘴，想抑制自己听起来极为淫荡的叫喊，他的身体开始不停地颤抖，你知道他真的不行了。  
你刚好心把手挪开，白色的精液混着一丝淡黄色的尿液喷涌而出，巨大的快感已让魔王有些神志不清，他睁开有些迷离的眼睛看着你，你又一次吻住了他，不带着情欲和其他利益，只是一位虔诚的圣徒，向他崇敬与高贵的王献上一腔忠诚。  
“我会帮助您离开这里，先生，哪怕失了性命，也在所不惜。“


End file.
